


Jane Wheeler, #1 Pornstar in the World

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All of the seasons are still cannon in this story, El is a pornstar, F/M, Maybe Mike is a little insecure, Mike and Eleven are married, Mike is supportive of her, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Takes place in the 90s when they're adults, lots of smut, tags will be updated as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mike and Jane Wheeler had a love unlike any other. They shared traumatic experiences as kids which ultimately made their bond unbreakable. But when Jane decided to enter the porn industry a few years after marriage, Mike felt forced to support her. Mike was mostly happy with her doing porn despite the insecure and negative thoughts that would come and go as a result. Still, Mike was happy because she was happy, and that's all that mattered. Right?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> With everything going on in the world of drama surrounding "simps" and "cucks," I thought now would be the perfect time to make a story about it. I'll probably update if the feedback is mostly good. This will be smut heavy with the story slowly progressing as the chapters go on. Don't read if you can't stomach El doing porn because that's what this story is about.  
> And I wanna make it clear that I'm not endorsing or disavowing these types of relationships. This is just a story, don't take it too seriously.

**1995**

**April 11**

Mike Wheeler returned to his 4000 square foot house after going out of town on a business trip for the weekend. His job was stressful, to say the least, but coming back to his big home in a nice suburb in California helped relax him. 

Mike had a cliche office job, but he made six figures every year so money was never an issue. He walked up the massive stairs his house had and made it into the bedroom. He was tired of working away from home for days and needed some rest. But like a lot of males, he had something else on his mind. He hadn't jerked off in a week and it was getting to him. And his wife went by the nickname of El from him and a small group of friends and family, but went as Jane Wheeler to everyone else, was getting busier with her work as a pornstar. She was one of the top pornstars, if not the best. She had only been in the business for a little more than three years now, but she quickly climbed through the ranks and became well known to anyone who decided to watch porn.

Mike grabbed a dirty magazine that came out only a month ago which had a detailed interview with his wife in there. He hadn't got the chance to read it yet but figured now was a perfect time while El was still out with Max.

He got comfortable in bed and skimmed through the pages before finding her interview in the middle of the magazine. He started reading.

_"What made you get into the industry?"_

**"A lot of things. But without going on a tangent, I struggled with a lot of things as a child. I tried jobs like being a waitress or a fast-food worker and it wasn't very fun for me. My longtime friend, Maxxx Mayfield convinced me into giving pornography a try. It also helped that she was already well known in the industry and had connections that I wouldn't have otherwise. I did my first scene and it was positively received, and that's when it took off."**

_"You have a husband?"_

**"Yes. Our six-year anniversary is coming up soon."**

_"Is he okay with you doing pornography?"_

**"Absolutely. We are good friends with Maxxx and supported her when she decided to go into the industry at 18. Some weren't so supportive but we were. Anyways, of course, he didn't know how to feel at first, but it didn't take him long to come around. He's always been supportive of me and whatever I wanted to do. We are childhood lovers so it's gonna take a lot to break us apart."**

Mike smiled at the page.

_"You've brought up Maxxx Mayfield a couple of times now. Can we anticipate you two to do more scenes together in the future?"_

**"Hehe, maybe. I've done two scenes with her but I really want to do more. And this isn't for sure, but I hope to do my first lesbian scene with her!"**

_"Speaking of scenes, what was your favorite to shoot and why?"_

**"That's so tough!!! But if I had to say, I'd pick my threesome with Henry Savage and Maxxx Mayfield. The chemistry with Maxxx and the fact that I had already done several scenes with Henry and that's helped us create this unexplainable sexual bond. Short answer: the scene was fucking hot."**

Mike felt a little insecure when she talked about guys like that, but he would always relax himself knowing it was just porn and none of it carried over into real life.

" _Who's the best male performer you've worked with?"_

**"Henry and I have done a lot of scenes together so he's up there, but Bobby Reinhard made me cum the quickest, and that man knows how to fuck unlike any other, so I'll go with Bobby."**

_"Many of us are waiting for your first interracial scene. What's taking so long? Or is that something you won't do?"_

**"Interracial is a big deal in the industry. Everyone I talk to that's in the industry tells me to wait until my career peaks so I can get the most money out of it. I've been holding back for a while now but I won't for long. There are too many hot guys out there for me to limit myself to just one race of men. So the answer is soon!"**

_"Is there anything coming up that we should look forward to?"_

**"Yes! I have my first gangbang scene coming up in April. Then hopefully I'll do my first bukkake scene shortly after. Then somewhere down the line, I'll do anal for the first time ever!"**

_"Ever? As in-"_

**"Nobody's fucked my asshole yet and I want my first time to be on film."**

_"Thanks for the clarification!"_

**"Hahaha, no problem!"**

_"Could this be the year of firsts for you?"_

**"I guarantee there will be a lot of firsts for me this year."**

_"Could we see a first-time interracial gangbang by the end of the year?"_

**"Hmmmm. I don't know about this year, but that sounds so fucking fun. I'll definitely do it sometime."**

_"I got some questions that aren't so sexual. Favorite food?"_

**"Eggos."**

_"Eggos?!"_

**"Yeah, I know. It's weird and I don't feel like explaining it…"**

_"Favorite song that you don't want anyone catching you listening to?"_

**"Haha. It's raining men."**

_"Favorite hobby?"_

**"Working out and spending time with my husband."**

_"When do you plan on retiring?"_

**"Not anytime soon, that's for sure."**

_"I'm sure many men reading this are celebrating that answer. Is there anything you wanna say to your male and female fans?"_

**"Thank you for all the support. Seeing you all at the conventions has been spectacular and I hope to entertain you with so many more movies. " *blows kiss***

_"Thanks for letting this interview happen!"_

**"Thank you for having me! Bye!"**

Mike was fully hard now from reading the whole interview. He got up, grabbed a random VHS tape of one of her movies and stuck it in the VCR. As the movie played on his TV, Mike fumbled with his pants before getting them off. He jumped in bed and started stroking his cock to what was unfolding on his television.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naughty Schoolgirl Sluts 6**

Jane looked at her hot teacher, Mr. Reinhard. He had green eyes and long brown hair that covered most of his forehead. He was fit, tall, and had a nice ass. She sighed and rolled her eyes after biting her lip when he caught her looking at him. She was the only one in class after school because Mr. Reinhardt got permission from her parents to keep her for an hour since she didn't have the best grades.

Jane wore a Catholic school uniform that consisted of a red plaid skirt and a white button-down shirt. Her short hair came down to her shoulders. 

Mr. Reinhard sighed at how the lazy and undedicated the girl was to her work.

Jane got up and walked in front of his desk. Mr. Reinhard slowly looked up from his paper and saw Jane seductively grinning at him.

"What are you doing up? You still have 20 more minutes with me." Mr. Reinhard asked as he got annoyed with the girl who had gotten on his nerves for so many years.

"I'm bored," Jane replied with innocence in her voice.

"I'm sorry but you have to pass this class, young lady."

"I am passing!"

"You're one grade slip from an F and then you won't graduate!"

Jane brushed off his comment, although her face expressed her annoyance with him. 

Jane bent over the table and grabbed his tie. Her hands fiddled with it as Mr. Reinhard got flustered from the act. Her eyes seductively locked with his. She saw that he hesitated to stop her actions and continued with the act. 

Jane climbed on top of his desk, still having her hands on his tie while she sat on her knees, bending her body down so her face was close to his.

Mr. Reinhard realized what was happening and whatever morals he had forced him to fight the seduction.

"This isn't right. You're my student…"

"I'm 18, you're cute, and I need to graduate," Jane said as she winked at the man and giggled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I need an A."

"What makes you think I'll give you an A?" Mr. Reinhard asked with a smirk.

"Because… well, let me just show you."

Jane smacked her lips against Mr. Reinhard's, her hands caressing his face as their tongues battled. Mr. Reinhard's lips didn't leave hers as he picked Jane up and placed her on his lap. The two made out without a care in the world, and Jane got weak in the knees when feeling his hard cock brush against her pussy through his pants.

Mr. Reinhard stood up with Jane in his arms. She locked her legs around his waist, their make-out session only getting crazier as time went on. He carefully placed her on the desk before tearing her skirt off and throwing it on the floor. Mr. Reinhard ripped Jane's white panties in half as she laid back on his desk, gasping in shock and pleasure at how aggressive he was.

Mr. Reinhard didn't take it easy on the rest of her clothes as he ripped her white shirt and bra, leaving her fully nude except for her white thigh high socks.

"You're such a fucking slut. Using me for good grades," Mr. Reinhard said, being mad and horny at the same time.

Jane couldn't help but smirk as she put on her innocent act.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you will be after this."

Mr. Reinhard stuck his digits in Jane's slit and ruthlessly fingered her pussy.

"OH WOW. OHMYGOD. FUCK. FUCK. THAT'S SO GOOD!" Jane yelled in pleasure.

He didn't let her rest, constantly fingering her for what seemed like forever to Jane but was only two minutes. His digits kept finding the sweet spot at an incredibly fast rhythm she could never do herself. She screamed in pleasure, feeling her release coming.

"I'M GONNA CUM… FUCK YES! YES! YES! FUCK! FUCK! I'M CUMMING!!!! I'M CUMMING!!!!"

Jane came hard on his digits. She didn't quite know where she was at that moment, feeling too much joy from her orgasm to think about anything.

Mr. Reinhard sucked Jane's girl cum off his finger, then chuckled at her cross-eyed face. He didn't wait too long for Jane to collect her thoughts. He grabbed her short hair and forced her down to the floor on her knees.

Mr. Reinhard pointed at his crotch area as a hint for what Jane should do next. She had only now realized where she was.

"Take it out," Mr. Reinhard said, instructing Jane to free his cock.

Jane nodded her head, looking up at Mr. Reinhard with innocent eyes, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down to his ankles, exposing his briefs. She bit her lip in lust while staring at his erect cock begging to be released from the underwear.

Mr. Reinhard got rid of his uniform, leaving him shirtless which left Jane in awe as she stared at his perfect six-pack. He took off his shoes and socks, leaving him only in underwear. She carefully analyzed his hard-on, initially scared to see it. To buy some time, she rubbed her hands across his six-pack. But she eventually found the courage to take off his blue briefs, springing his cock free and almost hitting her face.

Jane gasped in shock, overwhelmed by his 9.5-inch cock.

"Suck. Now."

"Yes, sir."

Jane stroked Mr. Reinhard's cock with one hand and took his hard member into her mouth, slowly accepting more and more into her mouth hole. She got into a rhythm, bobbing her head on his cock.

Mr. Reinhard enjoyed her blowjob skills, softly moving his hands through her straightened and short hair. He grabbed both of her hands and held them behind her back.

"Deepthroat. No hands. Now!" Mr. Reinhard ordered.

Jane looked up and nodded her head at Mr. Reinhard before forcing her throat to take almost all of his cock. Her gagging sounds were making it hotter for him so her deepthroating test was stopped early. He used his strength to pick up and hold her in his arms while he inserted his wet cock into her equally wet pussy.

Mr. Reinhard wasted no time to brutally pound Jane's hole. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. He sucked on each of her C cup breasts as he mercilessly fucked her cunt.

"OH WOW!!!! WOW!!!" Jane screamed.

Mr. Reinhard slapped each tit multiple times until they showed shades of red. He switched positions, turning Jane around and picking her up, using his hands to go under her arms and hold on to her shoulders for control. Mr. Reinhard bent Jane over in this awkward position and plowed into her. Each thrust showcased the power and dominance he had over the schoolgirl. Jane had her legs clung to his, her pussy felt like it might explode from the pleasure his hard tool was causing.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Jane said.

Mr. Reinhard laughed at her reaction, not slowing down his pace at all.

"Again? Wow, you're such a slut."

"I am a slut. I'm such a slut for your big fucking cock, daddy."

Jane felt so many emotions overcome her during their dirty talk. For one, it wasn't just a schoolgirl character anymore, she was in another world and there was no more acting. There was no part in the script where it said she had to cum several times, she just did. Jane was used to having guys make her cum by now in her first six months as a pornstar. But this Bobby Reinhard had taken her by surprise, making her cum two times in 15 minutes, which was a feat only Mike Wheeler had pulled off.

Jane didn't have to be told what to do next. She got on her knees and slurped her pussy juice clean from Mr. Reinhard's cock. When she was done cleaning his meatstick, she looked up and bit her lip at him, letting a cute giggle escape her mouth.

Jane wanted to spice up the dynamic and take charge, so she grabbed Mr. Reinhard's cock and slowly walked to his desk. She turned around, glancing down at his cock and biting her bottom lip while guiding him. Once at the desk, she turned around to face her teacher before lightly pushing Mr. Reinhard onto the desk, waiting for whatever she had planned for him.

"You're so fucking hot, Mr. Reinhard. Now let me show you why I'm the baddest bitch in school."

And with that confident statement, Jane kissed the tip of Mr. Reinhard's cock and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his hard member and inserted it in her pussy. 

Jane methodically rode his cock. It was one of the things that eventually propelled her to be one of the top pornstars. She had this way of riding dick unlike any other, and even dominant Bobby Reinhard let Jane do her thing for a while before he eventually thrust into her. Mr. Reinhard's hands grabbed Jane's ass as he fucked up into her, and she was hesitant to stop him. But she ended up pulling his hands away from her ass.

"No touching. No fucking. Let me fuck you. Let me be your little fuck slave. Please, daddy."

Mr. Reinhard nodded his head and let Jane ride his cock as her life depended on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike stroked his cock faster and faster at the sight of his wife riding another man's huge cock. He was so focused on the movie that he didn't hear El enter the house and walk upstairs, making it more of a surprise when she popped open the door to find her husband jacking off to one of her old movies.

Immediately startled, he momentarily stopped jerking off and locked eyes with his lover who couldn't help but let out a small giggle while hearing her moans in the background.

El had really short hair, shorter than when she was reunited with Mike. Mike liked her hair to be relatively short and just down to her shoulders because it made her look cuter. However, she was told by many people in the industry that long hair is the way to go, so she let it grow out, but then her fans complained about not having the short hair anymore. That's when she decided to go for a new hairstyle entirely when she got her haircut a few months back. She still looked feminine with short hair that kind of made her emo, but she pulled off the look so good and it was positively received by Mike and her fans.

There were no words said to break the tension. El slowly made her way to the bed and laid down beside him. Her hand grabbed and stroked his cock.

"You have to finish now, baby. You got too far not to cum now."

"O-okay," Mike replied nervously.

"Watch the movie. Mmmmmm. Do you like how he fucks me?" El asked.

Mike became hypnotized by her hand quickly jerking his cock. And seeing his wife incredibly ride Bobby's cock was something else. They had watched her porn movies together when one of them was too tired to actually have sex and it was always hot. And here she was, catching him in the act and helping him finish to another man satisfying her. Mike had insecurities creep into his head every now and then, but those feelings quickly faded when realizing El loved him and only him. Even El had a hard time looking away from the television. It was nearing the end of the scene, and Bobby stopped letting her be the dominant one and grabbed her ass cheeks before continuously slapping them as he fucked her and took back control. 

"OH MY GOD, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!!!! AGAIN!!! FUUUUUUCK!!!" She yelled from the television screen.

Mike was reminded that Bobby made her cum three times in 25 minutes. It would take Mike an hour to get her to orgasm that many times. But things were too hot.

Mike felt himself finishing in sync with Bobby when he forced El down on her knees and planted his cock on her face while she took his balls into her mouth. Then the moment came and Bobby covered her face with his cum, and that's when Mike lost it. Seeing his wife's face covered in another man's cum combined with his wife being right there stroking his cock as she watched it with him, it was impossible to hold it in any longer. He blasted on his bedsheets and stomach. He saw El on the television, collecting the cum from her face with her finger, sucking it all into her mouth and swallowing, then the scene ended.

Mike was heavily breathing in the aftermath of it all as El got out of bed and started walking towards the door.

"Hey! El, Wait!" Mike begged.

El turned around and saw his husband smirk at her.

"Come on, let's have some fun, I can go again."

El laughed it off and shook her head no.

"I would love to but I'm tired from shopping with Max all day and I need to work out for my scene tomorrow."

"You're doing a scene tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"What's it about?" Mike wondered.

"Something about me being a secretary for this guy with anger issues. Pretty self-explanatory."

"Oh…"

Even though she had been doing porn for more than three years, Mike still didn't really know how to talk about it with her. He felt weird for discussing her scenes and tried not to as best he could. But he was already on the topic, so he needed to ask this out of curiosity.

"I read that interview you did in the magazine. You said you're doing a gangbang this month?"

"Oh yeah! I'm doing my first gangbang on the 27th!"

"How many guys?"

"It was originally going to be eight but I wasn't happy with that many, so I'm getting four instead."

Thinking about that many guys fucking El made him shocked, happy, and horny. He couldn't believe he allowed her to do porn, but now that she is, he seemed fine with it for the most part, besides the tiny negative thoughts that would appear in his head every now and again.

"Oh. Well, that's good. I can't wait to see it!" Mike said.

El giggled and nodded her head.

"I can't wait for us to watch it together."

"I love you, El," Mike blurted out, uncontrollably smiling at his beautiful wife, which made her blush in turn.

"I love you too, Mike. I'm gonna go workout and then make your favorite dinner," El said as she glanced at Mike's softening cock and winked at him before walking out of the room.

Mike sighed with content, looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face before he looked back down and realized he had cum to clean off from his body and bed.


	2. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I finally updated! the feedback has been overwhelmingly positive and I loved reading all of your thoughts, even if I didn't respond to them, I read them all. Before you read I just want to let everyone know that I will refer to El as "Jane" whenever I go into a porn scene since that's what the people at home watching would know her as. Jane is her legal name, El is what people close to her call her. I'll still call her El when she's shooting a porn scene, but she'll be Jane for already made pornos that Mike watches for example, and sometimes I'll go into detail of her past films and call her "Jane." Don't know why i went into it that much but that's for people who are confused by the name thing Enjoy :)

**1995**

**April 12**

Mike and El had this thing they did on the morning of a porn shoot. They woke up early, El made Mike breakfast, the two watched a movie, and then they made out after the movie was over to get her prepared for the upcoming scene.

Mike was well respected in the company he worked for and told his boss ahead of time that he wanted to spend a couple of hours with El before going to work. His boss valued Mike as one of the best workers there and permitted him to miss two hours. It wasn't with every scene, but it was once or twice a month. And his boss would add up those missed hours and force him to make up all of it on one workday, which sometimes meant Mike had to stay until 10 PM on that day.

The movie had just finished and Mike was already rubbing her thighs. She turned her head to him and giggled before clashing her lips with his.

The credits rolled and El couldn't get enough of Mike's beautiful red lips as she rested on top of him, moving her hands through his hair which caused it to get messy.

Mike went to unbuckle El's pants but she quickly slapped his wrists as a way to say no. He respected her wishes and they continued fooling around. El felt the boner in Mike's pants and wanted nothing more than to satisfy him fully, but she had to be on set in an hour and didn't want to irresponsibly waste all her sexual energy on him. She looked at his precious face and said fuck it. She didn't think a blowjob would be too much.

Mike watched as she laughed while greedily getting his pants and underwear off before quickly fitting all 8 inches in her mouth.

Although she dealt with bigger dicks several times a week, Mike was still big with all things considered. He didn't have the thick monster cock that looked insane in the porn movies. It looked average but perfect to El.

She swirled her tongue around his pink tip and gave it kisses before taking all of it in her mouth and holding it in. Her eyes watered, making Mike feel bad for enjoying it, but she popped it out of her mouth with a proud smile a few moments later, and that made him feel okay.

"I wanna fuck you," Mike said, honestly expressing his primal urges to the love of his life.

El giggled and shook her head no.

"Mike, you know I can't do that right now," El replied while jerking him off.

"Yeah, I know. I just… wanna fuck you…"

"Mike, I promise, you'll get to fuck me all you want next week."

"Its just, you've been - oh fuck - doing a lot of scenes lately. Do you have anything else before the gangbang?" Mike asked, hoping she'd say no so he could spend more time with her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be the star in a full film. We're shooting for three days straight on the 16th, 17th, and 18th."

"Oh. What's the movie about?" Mike wondered as he knew it would be over for him once she explained the plot.

"It's about a woman who gets married and then has an affair with his best friend..."

Mike was close now.

"Oh shit, fuck. Can you tell me anything else?"

"Yeah. I do four scenes. One with my husband in the film, two with the man I'm cheating with, and one with both of them."

"Oh fuuuuuck."

Mike exploded all over his shirt as El smiled at the site. She couldn't help but giggle at Mike's exhausted face while he remembered where he was.

"Shit, El," Mike said, completely speechless.

El wiped up the cum from his shirt with a tissue and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth and go," El said.

"OK."

Five minutes later, El came out of the bathroom and walked to the front door. Mike watched as she pulled the door open and had to say something.

"Good luck, baby. I love you," Mike shouted so she could hear him.

"Good luck at work. I love you, too," El shouted back and then left.

El made it to the set which was just a small building. In the building, they tried to create what an office looks like. El saw everyone on set and greeted the director, Tom King.

"Hi, Tom!" El said, embracing Tom with a hug.

"Jane! It's so great to see you again! How long has it been?" Tom asked as he broke off the hug.

"About two months now."

"Ah, yes. You did look good in a cheerleading outfit," Tom said, making El giggle.

"Thanks."

"So, you ready for the scene with Henry today?"

"With Henry? Always," Jane answered with a seductive smirk.

"Good. Here's the script. Go to the makeup room and let them do their magic, read your lines, and try to remember them, and we should be ready to go in an hour or so!" Tom said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her body in excitement.

"Sounds good!"

El grabbed the script from his hands and headed towards the makeup room. She would always have to get her makeup done by people on set before doing a scene. This included wearing the selected clothes picked out for the scene.

Once they had finished applying makeup to her, they handed her the clothes for her scene. She dressed into a white formal style shirt that's a tight fit with the buttons unfastened at the top. She had on a black bra underneath her shirt and had her shirt buttons unfastened enough to give a teasing glimpse of her bra. El wore a black pencil skirt, black leather court shoes, and black stockings. This was all topped off with a simple pair of eyeglasses that added a degree of sexiness to the already gorgeous pornstar.

El looked at the nearby mirror and reflected on her outfit and if it looked cute enough for Henry. She fiddled with her short hair for a minute before reading through the script. Reading her lines turned her on and made it hard for her to focus. Before she knew it, the scene was about to start in five minutes and she had just barely remembered her lines. She went out to where the scene was taking place and saw Henry Savage standing there in a black suit and grey tie with a blue office shirt underneath. She ran up to her co-star and caught him by surprise with a hug.

"Henry!"

"Jane!"

El forgot how good Henry smelled as she dove her nose into his neck. They broke off the hug and exchanged grins at one another.

"You ready for the scene, baby?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you really? I was going over the script and I have to go hard on you. You're ready for that?"

"Absolutely," El replied with confidence.

"Just making sure. I don't wanna do anything beyond your limits. If you're not okay with this stuff, we don't have-"

El slapped Henry's face hard, leaving him in shock, then she leaned her face into his.

"You better get into character and be ready to fucking punish me, big boy."

She winked at the male performer and they waited for the scene to start.

Tom King got on set and told them what to do.

"We're gonna start in his office here. Jane, take a seat in front of his desk here, and Henry will sit behind the desk. He's gonna interview you for the job, you should know your lines but just ask me for them if you forget and we'll shoot it again. Sound good?" Tom asked.

Both of them got in position for the scene and took a seat. They nodded their heads at the director and he gave them two thumbs up before going behind the cameraman.

"Ready? 3….2…...1…. Action!"

The scene was underway and Henry and El immediately got into character.

Henry pretended to be looking at papers that seemed to be her resume.

"Look, Jane, I'm gonna be straight with you, all I need is a secretary that can type and get coffee."

El looked shy and stayed silent.

"Do you even have office experience?"

"No-no I haven't, but I'm really excited about this job," El's secretary character replied.

"That's fine. It's not rocket science and to be honest with you, it's a boring job. You can start today."

She nodded her head and smiled in excitement.

Her first day was going well. She was shown to her desk and got to work on typing a letter for him. She continued working on other things after handing him the letter. But Henry walked over to her desk and gave her a mean stare.

"I'd like to see you in my office. Now," Henry said, showing his authority with ruthlessness.

El adjusted her tight shirt so her bra wasn't poking out that much before walking into his office.

She attempted to sit down but Henry stopped her.

"Don't sit."

El paused in fear and saw the anger in his eyes that told her to listen.

Henry grabbed a paper and held it up to her face.

"What is this?"

"Um, that's the letter you told me to type up?"

The silence in the room only heightened the tension.

"You know what I want you to do? Come here..."

Henry signaled for her to get beside him which was behind the desk.

He slammed the paper down on his desk, making her flinch in fear.

"Put your elbows on the table," Henry said, keeping his voice monotone during his orders.

"Get your face really close to that paper. I want you to read what you typed."

El didn't want to disobey him in any way. She bent over and got her face close to the paper as he said to do. Henry got behind her body. She was still confused about why she had to do this.

"I don't understand," El replied.

"There's nothing to understand. Just do what I say."

Still scared, she nodded her head and started reading out loud.

"Dear Mr. Jones, thank you kindly for referring me-"

He gave her ass a hard smack that could be heard in the rooms nearby and momentarily stopped her voice. El tried ignoring it and continuing.

"...to your case. I am extremely happy and grateful that you have considered me-"

Henry gave her ass another hard smack.

"I look forward to working closely with you. The topic of your case greatly interests me. My secretary has put together research material that I think you will find interesting. Please get back to me at your earliest convenience…"

Henry slowly leaned into El's ear while placing his hand on top of hers on the desk.

"Read it again..."

"Dear Mr. Jones, thank you kindly for referring me to your case-"

**SMACK**

"I am extremely happy and grateful-"

**SMACK**

that you have considered me-"

**SMACK**

"I look forward to working closely-"

**SMACK**

"with you. The topic of your case greatly interests me-"

**SMACK**

"My secretary has-"

**SMACK**

"put together research material that I think you will-"

**SMACK**

"find interesting. Please get back to me-"

**SMACK**

"at your earliest convenience…."

He picked up the paper and made her stand up to face him.

"Now I want you to take this back, straighten yourself up, and retype it..."

"Yes, sir."

El went back to her desk and did what was asked. She carefully retyped every word, making sure there wasn't a chance of any typos sneaking onto the letter. Henry was a busy man though and had little patience. He was on the phone with a client, waiting for her to hand him the letter.

"Jane, are you finished with that yet? And bring me my coffee!" Henry shouted from his office.

El rushed to make the coffee. With the letter in one hand and a black mug in the other. She hurried into his office.

"You can just put it on the table," Henry said while on the phone.

El put the paper on the table and tried to put the mug down with it, but her hands lost control of it and the coffee slipped out and landed on the letter.

This caused Henry to hang up the phone immediately as he stood up in anger.

El saw that mean look he had again and tried to explain herself before things got out of hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous. This is my first job and..."

"Shhh. Don't say anything."

Henry backed away from his desk and pointed to space in front of him.

"Come here. Stand right here."

El slowly walked in front of Henry. He walked up to her and sniffed her short hair. Henry startled El when he used his belt to tie her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?!" El whispered in fear.

"I thought I told you not to say anything."

And with that, she shut up and let him do whatever he was doing.

He violated her chest without any regard for how she felt. He felt her tits through the tight shirt before ripping it open on that side and exposing her black bra covering her right breast. Henry did the same to the other side and exposed her bra covering her left breast. He couldn't help but squish his hands into her tits as he rapidly massaged them. Then he took off her bra and aggressively threw it across his office.

El loved the sensation of Henry's hands feeling her up which almost caused her to break character. He spun El around, bending his head down to take her nipple in his mouth as he alternated between her tits.

Henry sucked on El's nipple and slapped the other tit that he didn't have his mouth on. He would continue pleasuring her breasts, never wanting his mouth to part ways with her nipples as his hands roamed her C cup tits and occasionally slapped them.

Henry picked El up and gently laid her down on his desk. He took off her black skirt by slowly rolling it down her leg, leaving her completely naked since she wasn't wearing panties.

Henry wasted no time to attack El's pussy with his tongue while using his hands to grab her ankles and hold her legs back. Henry's tongue explored her hole unlike any other was able to do. It was his specialty.

As Henry's tongue fucked her wet pussy, El had her eyes closed, hoping he would never quit eating her out, but he was human and his tongue had gotten tired. He got undressed out of all his clothes and forced El down to her knees on the floor.

El enthusiastically took Henry's cock into her mouth and sucked on his 9-inch member. She happily stroked his cock while bobbing her head back and forth, her innocent eyes looking up to meet his.

She forced herself to take all of his man meat in her mouth, eventually gagging as strings of saliva connected her mouth to his tip.

Henry saw how willing El was and took matters into his own hands. He used both hands to roughly grab her short hair for support as he face-fucked her speaking hole. He thrust into her mouth fast and hard, not realizing he had lost control. Before he could even have time to think, his seed was about to spill out in the middle of their scene. El noticed the sounds he had made, which to her, was the sound of a male orgasm. She panicked, acting quickly to possibly save the scene.

El took his tip into her mouth and accepted all of his cum that came shooting out. She had his cum in her mouth and loudly gargled before swallowing it all.

Some guys came too early when working with El, but it hadn't happened for a while. All she could do was rub her tits and happily look up at Henry as his moans died down.

"CUT-CUT-CUT!"

Tom King walked on set with an attitude as El stood up and gave him her attention.

"What the fuck was that Henry?"

"What?" Henry tried shrugging it off.

"You blew your load ten minutes into the scene! And you haven't even put your dick in her pussy yet, you fucking moron!" Tom said, shouting at the male performer.

"I know! I'm sorry, this never happened before, she's just so hot!" Henry replied with honesty, making El giggle.

Tom sighed and tried to think of what to do.

"OK. OK. Get a 10-minute break, get in the mood again, get your cock hard, and get fucking ready!"

"I got you, don't worry."

As the majority of people on set either took some sort of break or went outside to get some fresh air, El sat in the chair in front of the desk and Henry sat in his chair behind it. The two shared smirks while observing their naked bodies. El felt like making small talk to pass the time.

"So is that your first time prematurely ejaculating in a scene?" El asked.

"Uh, n-no. I had a few scenes when I first started that I, well, you know…"

"Why are you stumbling over your words now?" El asked while laughing.

Henry looked nervous and embarrassed from what took place earlier.

"Because I'm literally with the greatest pornstar in the business and I came early like a chump."

"You're not the first I've been with that's done it, it's alright. It happens sometimes. I don't mind."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"No problem, buddy," El said, letting out a chuckle.

Henry's cock was still flaccid and he wasn't gonna get it up anytime soon without some help.

"You wanna…. Um, you wanna help me get it up quick?"

"Get it up quick? How?"

"You know? Just jerk me off, maybe a blowjob?"

El wanted to just laugh it off and shake her head no but couldn't hide how uncomfortable she felt.

"Nooooo. I don't do things with people off-camera. Sorry…"

Henry was confused at why she wouldn't want to help him off-camera.

"But we were just doing oral sex on each other five minutes ago!" Henry said, sounding irritated.

"Sorry. I just don't do anything sexual off camera. It's one of the rules."

"Rules?"

"Rules that me and my husband agreed to."

Henry had his index finger pointing up and had a grin on his face.

"A-ha. You have a husband. I can't believe I didn't know that after all this time."

"Going on six years now…"

"Okay then. You don't do that off-camera? I'm okay with that. But how about we make a bet?"

El was curious at what Henry could bet on.

"I'm listening," El said as she leaned her head close to his over the desk, and he did the same before speaking.

"This is just a harmless little bet. If You feel that I fucked you better than your husband, then after the scene, you have to kiss the tip of my dick. If you don't think I'm better, you can give my penis a little slap. Deal?"

El couldn't believe what she just heard. It sounded stupid. So stupid. The bet was stupid in general, but it was mostly stupid because El knew Henry fucked her better than Mike from past scenes. And she felt bad for Mike. That's why she gets uncomfortable when he's brought up by people working with her on set. El would rather not bring him up at work but sometimes it happens and she has to talk about him. Then again, the bet made things more interesting, and it wouldn't be that bad to accept it. It's not like she would be cheating, she would be honest. And Mike wouldn't even know this silly bet took place.

El shook her head and chuckled.

"Fine. Deal."

The two got back in the small room and prepared to restart the scene. They shared a smile as Tom came back on set and made sure they were ready before making the call.

"3…...2…...1…. ACTION!"

El winked at Henry right before the director said action, then she jumped in his arms and connected her lips with his while wrapping her legs around his waist.

Henry couldn't stop kissing her once it started. So many thoughts would cross his mind and distract him from doing what he wanted. But as El's tongue fought with Henry's, he remembered what he was gonna do to show her who's boss.

Henry placed El down on her feet and turned her around so she was facing the desk. He forced her to bend over the table with his hand grabbing the back of her neck. He circled his cock around her pussy lips to tease her. El let out a few moans that told him to just put it in already. So he did.

He had his hands on her waist as he thrust into her pussy that begged to be fucked. El closed her eyes in pleasure as Henry filled her hole with his manhood. Her elbows rested on the desk, the feelings of pleasure overtaking her brain. Henry grabbed her short hair and pulled so she was forced to look straight ahead instead of down at the desk.

"You like that baby?" Henry asked as he only fucked her harder.

The sounds of their skin slapping together were addicting to her.

"Y-yes," El replied, hardly able to get the words out.

"Why do you like it?"

"Because your cock fills my pussy so good, Mr. Savage."

El never broke character. She took her acting seriously as she got her brains fucked out by men who weren't Mike Wheeler.

Henry kept fucking her from behind as she could nothing but moan. Then he let go of her hair and pulled out of her. El stood up straight and watched as Henry laid down on the desk and signaled for her to sit down on his cock.

El giggled, seductively nodding her head as she got on top of Henry, placed her hands on his chest, and carefully slid her clit down onto his cock.

Since she was famous for this position, the cameraman faced El's back so the people watching at home could see her perfect ass while she rode his cock.

El was famous for many things. She had the innocent girl next door look, the natural tits, the cute voice, but a big reason she was in the running for best pornstar in the world is because of her riding skills. Once they noticed her talent, they tried implementing it in each one of her scenes, and it became its own thing that took off.

El swiftly brought her pussy up and down on Henry's cock, making her co-star moan as he looked down at the sight with a smile on his face.

She took turns wiggling her ass and simply going up and down on his tool. However simple it seemed, she mastered the art of dick riding as she got better at moving her hips and figuring out the rhythm.

And there Henry was, looking up to meet El's eyes as she winked down at him with her hands pressed against his chest.

"I love riding your big cock, Mr. Savage."

"I do, too," Henry replied.

The crew signaled to Henry that her riding portion of the scene was over so he grabbed her ass cheeks before fucking her. He loved taking control. And she loved feeling weak and helpless to the man fucking her hard.

The scene had to transition so they got off the desk and El got on her knees. Henry stood up and put his dick between her tits. He moved his meat stick up and down between her breasts. It only made him want to cum even more when seeing El's hungry eyes staring into his as he tit-fucked her. He could see her begging for him to cum with her eyes, but Henry wasn't quite done yet.

He picked up El which made her squeal for a split second. He carefully laid her down on the desk and got on top of her before inserting his schlong into her cunt.

Henry's cock filled El up completely. Her eyes couldn't look away from his as their noses touched.

"I'm cumming-" El whispered to Henry but was cut off when his lips found hers.

He didn't want to hear the loud sounds of her cumming, he had heard it all before. Instead, he wanted to keep those moans of pleasure trapped. Their tongues once again moved around one another, his body aching to release as he felt her orgasm.

He would have emptied his load in her pussy and kissed her until he passed out and if it wasn't a scene. But Henry knew it was time to wrap it up. He stood up and El followed before getting on her knees.

El looked up at Henry as he quickly stroke his cock. She seductively licked her lips, waiting for his second load of the day.

Henry grabbed El's hair and put his tip in her mouth as his cum went down her throat. She happily swallowed it and stuck her tongue out for proof.

El waited for Henry to regain his focus down on her. Then when he had his eyes on her, she remembered the bet and realized it was time. She grabbed his cock and pulled it up to his belly button to tease him. Then she brought it back down and gave the tip multiple kisses.

"FUCK YEAH," Henry moaned.

All El could do was shake her head as she chuckled just a tiny bit.

"AND CUT!"

El immediately let go of his cock and stood up as Tom walked up to her.

"That was fucking great, baby. That was vintage dick riding, might've been the best shot scene of your career so far!" Tom said with happiness on his face.

"Great!" El replied in excitement.

"OK. Showers are in the back, take a left and keep walking."

"Got it!"

Henry and El walked to their showers and got cleaned up. Then afterward, Henry gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike still had an hour before work, and although El's blowjob was nice, it simply wasn't enough to satisfy his lust for the day. He grabbed a VHS tape which happened to be her second film ever. He put it in the VCR and hit play.

**Petite Teens Getting Huge Cock 5**

Max and Jane sat beside each other on the edge of the bed. They were already naked and playing with their tits when the cameraman started talking to them.

"Girls, girls, look at the camera, say hi!"

Max and Jane waved at the camera and smiled.

"Hiiiii," both of the girls said.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves," the cameraman instructed.

Jane was a newcomer and shy so Max went first.

"Hi, I'm Max Mayfield, I'm a pornstar obviously. I got my start three years ago when I turned 18 and I've been doing it since."

The camera panned from Max to Jane. She froze at the camera focusing on her. Max knew she was still nervous about doing porn although she had already done one scene.

"And this is?"

Jane didn't know what to say. She was nervous and less experienced than the popular redhead. Max intervened and answered for her.

"This is my beautiful friend, Jane Wheeler. She did her first-ever scene a month ago and did amazing. She's just really shy."

"Is that right? You're a shy girl?" The cameraman asked Jane.

"...Yes. I'm shy. I'm new to all of this," Jane answered truthfully.

"How old are you?"

"21."

"What made you get into porn?"

"I don't know. Max encouraged me to give it a try. I didn't have anything else going on. So I said why not."

"Max said you did your first scene a month ago. How was it?"

Jane thought long and hard, carefully organizing her thoughts so she knew it would be the right answer before speaking.

"It was… different. Having a man, a stranger more like, just having sex with me…"

"Fucking, Jane. He fucked you," Max said as she jumped in to correct her.

"Right. Right. Having a stranger… fucking me… was different. And hot. I liked it a lot," Jane shyly responded.

The cameraman enjoyed the uniqueness of Jane and her shyness. He couldn't get enough of it.

"What did you like about it?"

"His cock. And how he - he fucked me. I like the things he said. I like how rough he was."

The cameraman chuckled.

"Do you like being treated like a slut?"

"Yes…."

"Those are nice tits, what size?"

"34C."

Jane held her tits up to the camera. The cameraman made sure to get a good close up before returning to her face.

"You girls ready for some cock?"

"Yeah," the two girls reply at the same time.

Henry walked inside the room, already naked as he sat in the middle of the two girls on the edge of the bed. Max and Jane gathered up close to him. He turned his head to the right and kissed Max, then turned to the left and kissed Jane. Henry took turns making out with the two women until Max pushed him on his back and started stroking his cock. Jane slowly rubbed his chest while Max simultaneously sucked and stroked his cock.

Jane was more focused on making out with Henry and leaving Max alone.

"Jane. Come get some of this," Max said.

Jane broke off her kiss with Henry and saw Max holding his cock out for her to suck. Jane nodded and moved down Henry's body to put his hard member in her mouth. She eagerly blew him while Max took his balls into her mouth and sucked on them.

The two friends repeatedly switched between sucking his cock and balls. Jane couldn't stop herself from running her hands over his smooth chest and abs.

Henry pulled Max on top of him and she began to ride his manhood. Jane watched her redhead friend moan loudly as she moved around with his cock in her wet pussy.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh yeah!" Max moaned.

After Max was done riding him, Henry had Jane on all fours on the bed before getting on his knees behind her and inserting his cock in her pussy.

He thrust into her cunt without mercy. Max got behind Henry and spread out his ass cheeks, sticking her face in between and eating his asshole out.

Jane was shy about it all at first, but her pussy was being filled up, the pleasure made her comfortable with it all.

Henry felt how tight her pussy was as it wrapped around his cock. He liked it tight. He fucked her harder.

They switched to missionary, now having Henry on top of Jane. He slapped his cock on her pussy lips before entering her again.

Even Max was cheering on the two. She pressed her hands against his ass and forced him to fuck her friend faster, harder, and deeper.

"FUCK HER PUSSY! FUCK IT! YEAH! LIKE THAT! FUCK THAT BITCH. THAT'S YOUR PUSSY!" Max shouted, only encouraging Henry to fuck Jane harder.

Jane was on the verge of orgasmic tears as the man's huge cock went in and out of her tight little slit.

"MAX!" Jane screamed in pleasure.

Max moved up on the bed and held her best friend's hand.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD. IT FEELS SO GOOD, MAX! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

The redhead smirked at the sight of her best friend having so much fun.

"Tell him what you want, El. Don't be shy," Max said as she brushed Jane's hair back.

"KEEP FUCKING ME. FUCK ME SO GOOD! FUCK! FUCK! CUM INSIDE ME, I DON'T CARE! USE MY PUSSY! I'M GONNA CUM!" Jane shouted, finally letting go of everything that made her second guess the decision of entering the porn industry. She came hard on his cock.

Henry connected his lips to Jane's. He felt his balls tensing up, needing a release. She said she wanted him to cum in her pussy, so he did. He shot his seed deep in the hole he had been using for half an hour.

Even after he finished inside of her, they shared a passionate moment where he couldn't pull out, too busy making out with Jane who had been dealing with the aftermath of cumming on a man's cock for the first time, not with Mike Wheeler, the love of her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mike came into the tissue when his wife came. Seeing her so happy and satisfied only made him happy. He had feelings of jealousy which were normal and only made him human, but he mostly loved how much fun she had with the many men she's had sex with.

This scene was special. Mike knew it was a liberating moment for El. Her first scene was good and while it was her first time with another man other than Mike and she enjoyed it, her second scene was the first time she came, when she truly realized she wanted to be a pornstar.

He thought about what she was doing right now. He knew El was getting fucked and enjoying every minute of it. Unfortunately, Mike would have to think about El getting fucked all day as he went to work. It's just how things were. He would continue supporting her career because that's what people who love each other do. There's nobody else in the world he wanted to be with than the woman he called for 353 days. His soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will go back to where El first got into porn. It's basically going to be her pornstar origin story. hopefully, you all enjoyed and I have big plans for this story if things stay on track.


End file.
